


Something New

by scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hilbert is a power bottom and no one will tell me otherwise, Hilbert is a slut for eiffel, LIKE ALL THE TIME, M/M, Other, fight me on this, handjobs, not even in a sexy way always, written before i started hcing Hilbert as trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilbert wants to try something new with Eiffel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

“Eiffel, it's alright.” Hilbert said calmly. “We can stop, you just say word.”  
Eiffel shook his head. “N-No, you want to try this, and I'm ok with that, it's just… I was under a different impression about this sort of thing.” He gently tugged on the soft ribbon tying his wrists together that Hilbert had just finished. It whispered over his skin, raising goose bumps all up and down his arms.  
“What kind of impression?” Hilbert asked, his voice low and heady in his ear, the way it got only during sex. Eiffel’s head fell back towards him, almost hitting the back of his desk chair. He took a breath. “T-That it wasn’t consensual, or-r gentle.”  
Hilbert stiffened.  
An idea fluttered into Eiffel’s mind. “Explain it to me.”  
“What?” Hilbert asked, bewildered.  
“Explain what this is to me, what it is, what it really is.” Eiffel tensed slightly in anticipation as Hilbert moved from behind him.  
“Well,” Hilbert began, unwinding a pink semi-transparent ribbon from its spool, “it’s about power.” He put the ends in his hands and the middle behind his head, pulling Eiffel's head forward. “But not just for those in a position of dominance,” he brought the ends together, beginning a bow, “but for everyone involved.” he was close to done, “and trust.” He finished the bow neatly, leaving it tied on the side of his head. “A large part of it is trust.”  
Hilbert lowered himself to the floor, taking Eiffel’s pants with him. He pulled them off all the way, leaving Eiffel in nothing but his soft lacey pink panties, making a single thin layer of fabric and a few inches of air the only thing separating his mouth and his cock. Hilbert began grazing his teeth over Eiffel’s thighs, occasionally biting and soothing the sensitive skin there. Eiffel tried to bite back several gasps and moans.  
Hilbert took his time, continuing to teasingly nip his inner thighs and soothe the bites with gentle kisses, going up as went. His lips lightly brushed over Eiffel’s lace covered erection, making him tense in anticipation from the sensation…  
...But Hilbert kept his journey upwards in path, grazing his teeth and tongue over spots that made Eiffel’s nerves sing. Eiffel had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and gasping too loud, almost to the point of giving himself a bloody lip. He stopped halfway up Eiffel’s chest, humming as he went back down.  
He stopped again, this time on his knees in front of him. He ran his fingertips up the hard line of his erection, making Eiffel groan and shiver. He looked up, gave Eiffel a devious smirk, and pulled the edge of Eiffel's panties down, and gave his cock a teasing lick.  
“You're enjoying this aren't you?” He smiled. “You just love being tied up and showered in attention and love, don't you?”  
Eiffel didn't bother trying to keep a groan in at that.  
“Do you want me to suck your cock, Eiffel?” He asked, nuzzling his face into his crotch. “Do you want me to make you come undone, with only my mouth, at whatever pace I decide, hurricane?”  
Eiffel gasped to try to remember words that Hilbert could understand, because oh did he want that. Hilbert had continued his teasing, which made such a task extremely difficult for anyone, no matter how level headed.  
“Yes.” He finally choked out, his breath hitching.  
“Yes what?” Hilbert asked innocently, all but batting his eyelashes as he pulled away from Eiffel's crotch.  
“Yes, I want that.” He gasped. Almost immediately, Hilbert took the head of his cock down, making Eiffel writhe. Looking up at Eiffel, practically grinning, he swallowed even more of his cock down, rolling his tongue around it ever so slightly. Eiffel bucked his hips, begging for more with his body, because his brain had ceased functioning, linguistics wise. Hilbert was having none of that however, and put his hands on Eiffel's hips, keeping him still, and gave him a warning squeeze.  
Eiffel let out a small whimper. He was starting understand what Hilbert had been  
talking about: the heady power that wasn’t only felt in the one person, but everyone involved. He could stop this if he wanted. He just had to say the word, or in case he couldn’t speak, a few sharp tugs made the ribbon encircling his wrists come undone. He could stop this at any time. But he didn’t want to.  
Hilbert took his time, drawing out as many noises and pleas from Eiffel as he possibly could. Eiffel had forgotten how to English awhile ago, reverting to his childhood Spanish, which even though Hilbert didn't know any of, turned out to be hot as hell.  
“Dios, Hilbert , por favor seguir adelante , oh dios , esto es increíble , no se detiene,” he moaned desperately, writhing under Hilbert's hands and mouth.  
Precome and spit were trickling out of Hilbert's mouth, traveling down Eiffel's cock and making his panties obscenely wet. Hilbert moaned around Eiffel at the sight, causing Eiffel to hurriedly gasp out “hacer eso de nuevo , por favor hacerlo de nuevo , dios creo que podría llegar pronto,” which made him moan even louder.  
Eiffel's hips were canting into Hilbert's mouth, despite his efforts at this point. Heat and pressure were building in him, slowly, almost painfully, and Eiffel knew that he would most definitely come like this; tied up in his desk chair, blindfolded with a rather useless blindfold, and his lover having used only his mouth to bring him to this. And he was going to love it. He would love it, and probably beg for more. And God, he was definitely hoping for more.  
Hilbert was practically drunk in this moment. Eiffel was a beautiful, infuriating man that he loved more than he could ever describe if he knew every language in the world, and there were 3 times when he was his most gorgeous. One, when he was happy. No matter what it was, or why, Eiffel was undeniably something ethereal when he was happy. Two, when he calm. The only time Eiffel was calm was if he was safe, and that added to his beauty, the knowledge that he wasn't in any danger whatsoever. Three, when he was in bed (metaphorically). Did he sometimes make weird faces? Yes. Did Hilbert get kicked out of the bedroom to sleep on the couch for laughing at them a few times? Yes. But Eiffel could also be absolutely fucking pulchritudinous.  
And here he was, possibly the most beautiful he'd ever been, tied up pretty and neat, his hips jerking into Hilbert's mouth, nothing but pure ecstasy written on his face, only needing a minuscule push to crash over the edge.  
Hilbert moaned at that thought, the thought of Eiffel coming down his throat hard and fast was in his mind, and there was no changing that train of action now.  
And with that moan, Eiffel jerked his hips one last time, legs tightening around Hilbert, and stilled, all of the pressure and heat in his chest washing over him like he had been dropped into a bonfire, like he was burning, but it felt so wonderful at the same time, like when he, Hilbert, Blessie and Fourier were cuddled up on the sofa on a stormy day.  
He went limp all over after those few moments of burning pleasure, and Hilbert took his time, cleaning Eiffel up with his tongue and humming.  
“Lemme up.” Eiffel mumbled impatiently. “I wanna take care of you.” Hilbert smiled fondly at Eiffel and moved from where he had been previously draped over his lap to stretch.  
Eiffel pulled his ties loose and let Hilbert have a few seconds to himself. Hilbert sighed lightly, feeling very pleased with himself, and happy to know that his raging boner would be gone soon.  
Eiffel grabbed his hips and pulled him up into his lap, grinding the heel of his palm against Hilbert's erection like there was no tomorrow. Hilbert gasped loudly, grabbing onto Eiffel's shoulders in surprise.  
“You know Hilbert,” Eiffel whispered “I've heard that I'm very good with my hands.” Hilbert shivered a little.  
“P-Prove it then.” He stuttered a little, Eiffel's hand making him see stars. “Your fingers, my ass and cock. Now.”  
It was Eiffel's turn to grin at Hilbert, as he darted pumping his cock and nudged his fingers into Hilbert's mouth. And here Hilbert thought he was done sucking on Eiffel today.  
Eiffel thumbed at the slit of Hilbert's cock, slickening his hand to make it glide up and down. Hilbert coated Eiffel's fingers in spit, tonguing all around them, and had gotten quite used to it when Eiffel pulled them out with a pop and started putting them to better use.  
Eiffel pressed in with two, making his Hilbert gasp louder and grip even tighter onto his shoulders, nails digging in.  
Eiffel twisted his fingers, finding Hilbert's prostate easily, and began heavily abusing the bundle of nerves.  
Hilbert didn't stand a chance.  
Within 15 minutes he was coming hard and fast into Eiffel's hand, his hole clenching around his fingers.  
Hilbert slumped tiredly on Eiffel's shoulder.  
“You want me to carry you to bed Doc?” Eiffel murmured into his hair.  
Hilbert nodded drowsily, and wrapped his arms around Eiffel's neck. Eiffel smiled lazily down at him, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and carried him bridal style down the hallway to their bedroom, humming ‘hurricane’ by panic! At the disco.


End file.
